


Foggy-Napped

by lordjenjen



Series: Team Red Shenanigans [12]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Poor Foggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy gets... Kidnapped...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foggy-Napped

Foggy-napped

Foggy liked to believe he knew Matt well, after all, they were Avocados at Law together with their own firm which had it’s own plaque and a door with their names on it. They were friends along with being their own law firm. He knew about Matt’s night time activities. He even knew on occasion he got assistance from some other Supers to help with a case, which usually involved tracking someone down.

Yep! Foggy believed he knew Matt Murdock, Avocado at Law, pretty well. As Foggy made his way home, he spotted Spider-man swinging his way towards the general direction of Matt’s apartment. He wondered if the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen had any epic team up with the Spider wonder.

“I’ll ask him tomorrow,” Foggy thought to himself, before being knocked unconscious.

\--

Foggy’s head was pounding. He didn’t remember ever waking up with a hangover this bad. He didn’t even remember going to Josie’s to get a hangover.

Foggy tried to move but couldn’t. He realized he was sitting in the world's most uncomfortable chair. Foggy dared to crack one eye. A light over head blinded him.. He groaned and rolled his head forward and tried opening his eyes again

The light allowed him to see his legs were tied to a chair and the chair had been bolted to a concrete floor. Foggy groaned. He just had to be Foggy-napped. Again. He both hated and loved that at times like these he was friends with Matt Murdock. Matt would save him, but it was probably because of him that Foggy was being held.

“Glad to see you’re awake Mr. Nelson,” a voice said. 

Foggy did his best to raise his head to look at his captor, but was just greeted with shadows. Typical. “You could have just asked me to dinner.”

The voice chuckles. “Oh a mouth? That will come in handy when you’re telling me what I want to know…”

“The ocean is blue because it’s reflecting the sky, which is blue because…”

The person stepped forward and back handed Foggy. “Let’s not play games. Where is Devin Simmons?”

Foggy was confused. “Who?”

“Don’t play stupid.” The man was doing a good job of staying just out of Foggy’s view and sticking to the shadows. He obviously did not wish to be seen.

“I honestly don’t know who you’re talking about.” He did how ever recall Matt saying they found their needed witness but didn’t say who or where they were.

“That’s funny, because he disappears and the next day Nelson and Murdock want to bring a new witness in on their case the People vs Jacob Marshelle.”

Foggy laughed. Truly laughed. Foggy had joked with Matt many times how cliche the case of “husband pinning murder on lover” was and it had just reached the peak of cliche! Key witness was probably under Matt’s protection and he was being held captive and probably would be beaten.”

“You have the wrong lawyer!” Foggy managed to say when settled a bit. “My partner has all the information you need. Good luck getting it!”

The man growled and punched Foggy. The room spun and his vision blurred. Luckily for him, his phone took that moment to ring. Foggy smiled.

“Speaking of my partner, you may want to answer that.” 

The man walked into the shadows, where Foggy guessed his phone was. Instead of bringing it for Foggy to answer, he answered it himself. Foggy really hoped the man wouldn’t make this whole thing anymore cliche.

“Mr. Mathew. So nice of you to call… Your friend Foggy? Oh, he’s sort of tied up at the moment… No he’s safe for now… You are a smart cookie…”

“YOU COULD AT LEAST PUT IT ON SPEAKER!!”Foggy yelled. He really hated only hearing half the conversation. And at least this way, Matt knew he was alive still.

The man came over and slapped Foggy again, but still put the phone on speaker.

“Foggy,” Matt said over the phone speaker. “Are you okay?”

“A little beat up,” Foggy answered truthfully. “How are you Matt?”

“Enough chit chat!” The man yelled. “Bring him here and I let Nelson live.”

“And where is ‘here?’” Matt asked. Faintly he heard him whisper “No, Wilson.”

Foggy quirked his head. Who was Wilson? Were they on speaker too? The man didn’t seem to notice, but gave Matt the address and hung up, but not before a huge crash could be heard from the other end. What was going on with Matt?

The man started talking to another person. They left quickly and the man turned back to Foggy. 

“Now what to do with you?” Foggy’s blood ran cold at the man’s question. He really hoped Matt showed up soon.

The man began talking with another person in the shadows. Just how many others were there hiding just out of sight? How how the hell could they see? Did they all have night vision goggles? Why did they have to make the chair so uncomfortable? His arms were beginning to go numb and he was sure his left butt cheek was falling asleep.

Foggy was pulled out of his deep musings, unsure of how much time had actually passed, by a radio crackling. 

“Sir we have a...” the voice was cut off by an explosion.

A man began yelling orders and boots sounded on the concrete floor. Less than a minute later all the lights in the place came on. Foggy could see where he was, and that infact some of the people were wearing night vision goggles. Cheaters. Yelling could be heard as people ripped of their goggles while other just covered their eyes at suddenly being blinded. A few seconds later all the lights went out, even the one above foggy. 

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen,” a voice came through the radio. “You have exactly one minute to vacate the premises. After that one minute, your wellbeing will no longer be in your hands. You may not make it out alive.”

“DEADPOOL!” Someone else yelled over the radio.

“WHAT!? I won’t kill them. Friendly fire is a serious thing! Either way, time’s ticking.”

‘Deadpool?’ Foggy thought, ‘Did Matt send him? And who was with him?’ Foggy was actually scared. Who knew what Deadpool would do.

A few people could be heard scrambling out of the building, not enough for Foggy’s liking. Orders were being shouted to find the insane mercenary and shoot him dead on sight.

“HELLO FAM!” Someone yelled just as the firing of guns began. “Rude! That is no way to greet a house guest!”

“I wouldn’t really call this a house,” someone answered.

“Or us guests.” Foggy recognized that voice was Matts. One was Deadpool. Who was the third?

“Whatcha talking about, Husbando? We are guests!”

‘Husbando?’ Foggy thought, then realized all three voices were coming from different parts of the warehouse. ‘Did Deadpool act as a distraction?’ 

“Found our hostage!” Someone yelled from right next to Foggy.

Lights flickered back on. After his eyes adjusted, he realized it was Deadpool standing next to him, but Deadpool wasn’t paying any attention to Foggy. Then he felt a gun places to the bag of his skull.

“Don’t move. Or else this man get’s it.”

“Wow,” Deadpool started, voice laced in shock. “Cliche much?”

Foggy couldn’t help but snort a chuckle.

“It’s really a shame about your henchmen,” Deadpool continued without any prompt. “Friendly fire is a serious matter. Not to mention I bet your boss paid a fortune for them.” 

The gun was pulled away from Foggy's head and Deadpool punched the man, knocking him out cold. Foggy finally got a good look at the man on the ground. He had seen him before when Matt and him had gone to the husband's office.

“I hear police sirens.” Daredevil said and began trying to untie Foggy as another explosion went off.

“No time! Stand back!” Deadpool shouted, produced a gun then shot at Foggy’s chair.

Foggy was surprised when his position changed and he was lifted, still tied to the chair, and thrown over the mercenaries shoulder. Deadpool began running out of the warehouse followed by … SPIDERMAN!?

Foggy was confused. How did Matt get Spider-man in on this along with Deadpool? Did he hire Deadpool? Were favors in need of repaying? What was going on!?

Once a safe distance away, Deadpool set the chair down, pulled a knife out of god knows where, and started cutting through the ropes.

“You could have done that to begin with, Lover.” Spider-man said from his perch on the wall.

“I know Wifu, I just always have wanted to carry someone out like that. It was pretty fun.” Deadpool stood up, having made quick work of the ropes.

“Can you stand Foggy?” Matt asked offering Foggy a hand.

Foggy narrowed his eyes at Matt. “Yes,” he answered grumpily. 

Matt helped him stand up, “Something wrong?”

“We need to talk.” Foggy said. Matt visibly cringed.

\---

Foggy was sitting on Matt’s couch with a bag of ice on his face. In another room, the masked men were having a chat. The door to Matt’s bedroom opened and Matt came out in regular clothing. He sat next to Foggy on the couch.

“Ask away,” Matt said and waited patiently for Foggy to gather his thoughts.

“What is really going on between you, Deadpool, and Spider-man...Husbando?” Foggy decided to add in the nickname to drive his point home. There is no way Matt would ever let anyone call him thing as ridiculous as that, not to mention Spider-man and Deadpool had their nicknames too.

Matt sighed and rubbed his face. “It’s… complicated.” 

“No, astrophysics is complicated.”

“We’re dating…”

“You’re dating who?”

“...Both?” Matt said sheepishly.

“Both?”

“Yeah, both. This is kind of new to me.”

Foggy was quiet for a moment, taking it in. Matt didn’t just have one boyfriend, he had two. And the two seemed to be okay with this relationship. They were supers. They were probably helping Matt out with cases and his night time activities.

“Are you happy?”

Matt smiled in a way Foggy hadn’t seen in a long time. “Yeah, I am.”

“Okay. Just give me a heads up if you start dating anyone else so I can expect an even more awesome rescue.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry there have been less updates. Work, traveling for work, and lack of ambition is upon me.


End file.
